Aho to Vacation to Indonesia
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: While the boys goes off to Indonesia, what did the girls do to kill time? Honekawa Suneo belongs to Doraemon. Kanade, Yurippe and Shiina belong to Angel Beats. Yeong Sil to Shin Angyo Onshi.


Akihisa, Yuuji, Kouta a.k.a. Mussolini and Hideyoshi had just arrived at _Dataran Helang _(Eagle Bay) well known for the local landmark - a statue of giant eagle. For summer vacation.

Apparently, Yoshii Akira, Akihisa's sister, paid for the plane trip.

After they've landed safely, the boys moved forward first, while Mussolini took out his camera from his backpack to snap pictures of the eagle statue, instead of shooting pictures of well tanned girls in bikinis like he usually does.

"Hey, pal!" Yuuji asks, "You have any idea where this friend of your sister's is staying? I only came with you guys for the free lodging you know."

"Relax Yuuji, it is located 5 miles from here and we can look at the beautiful view of Langkawi over there," Akihisa explains, "Besides, nee-san said that he should be here any second now."

"You know Akihisa," said Hideyoshi, a beautiful boy whose beauty could actually rival a supermodel, "It's really generous for your sister to treat us for a trip like this."

"Yeah, I know," Akihisa replied as he looks back and forth with his binoculars, "Too bad, Mizuki and Minami can't come though. There are only four tickets."

"Yeah... but I think you didn't tell them on purpose right?" Yuuji sneered, "If you are smart enough, you should know that firstly, Shimada won't be here to strangle you anymore, secondly, Himeji might wanna try to cook some local (presumably lethal) Indonesian cuisine, so thank goodness for that. And finally..."

"You get to run away from Shouko-san, you should have seen the look on your face at the airport! Running scar-"

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!*

The boys were suddenly alarmed by a large lorry honking right behind them, the driver was a tall man with a radiant, tanned complexion, wearing a beanie on his head.

"Which one of you kids is Akihisa?" the driver spoke loudly in Japanese.

"That will be me?" Akihisa answers, slightly confused.

"So! You are Akira's lil' bro huh? My name is Yeong Sil. Nice to meet you! And they are...?"

"Sakamoto Yuuji."

"Kinoshita Hideyoshi."

"And the guy over there with the camera," Akihisa points at Mussolini. "Is Tsuchiya Kouta, he doesn't talk much by the way, don't mind him."

"I want to ask you something Yeong Sil," Yuuji asked, "Are you Korean?"

"Wow," Yeong Sil answers, "You must be a pretty smart kid. So yeah. I'm born in North Korea, but now I live in Japan. My friends and I were having a holiday, until Akira told me via Facebook that you boys would be coming."

"Well, sorry if we were bothering you..."

"Nah, that's okay. The more the merrier right? Hop on to the back of the lorry, there isn't any space here in the driver seat. But I must warn you though, there aren't any chairs for you boys to seat."

"Well, thanks for the offer Yeong Sil."

After the conversation, the boys chucked their baggage to the back of the lorry and climbed over, as soon as everyone are safely seated, Yeong Sil drove off.

* * *

><p>"Wait till I get my hands on Aki... I am so gonna break his bloody neck!"<p>

"Akihisa-kun is too cruel! He took off to Indonesia with Kinoshita-kun without telling us! How could he do this to us?"

"Yuuji... kill... Yuuji... forgive... Yuuji... die... Yuuji... live... Yuuji..."

Three girls with a dark aura looming over them, were overwhelming the kitchen with their presence, Honekawa Suneo, form teacher of Class 3-F and home tutor to these girls, Akihisa and the boys, is chopping up Chinese cabbages. He starts to feel the pressure of the girls despite smoking his cigar to cool off.

Forcing a smile on his face, Suneo addressed his students. "Err, girls? Do you mind? I am cooking here. If you girls are really that pissed off, then why didn't you girls fly over to Indonesia and kick their asses? Instead of hanging in my house and freaking out Kanade." Suneo points over to a lump of blanket at the corner of the lounge connected to the kitchen with his thumb, Tachibana Kanade had curled herself up in a lump with her blanket, apparently traumatized by the three girls.

"But Sensei..." Himeji Mizuki replied in a dark and scary tone. "Akihisa-kun... he did ran away from us...! After what I had planned for him...! I wanted to do lots and lots of things to him this summer...! Hmm...! I wonder how did he know about my new recipes and formulas...? Do you know why...? Sensei...?"

Any normal person would have fainted by that speech, but not Honekawa Suneo, who is currently stir-frying his cabbages in butter and oyster sauce with his wok.

"Mizuki-chan is totally right...!" Shimada Minami crunches her fists and flexes her fingers, "We aren't planning to do anything funny to Aki (not for me anyway)... We just wanted to spend quality summer time together... is there anything wrong? Sensei? Who would've possibly told Akira-san to send _**MY**_ Aki to INDONESIA?" Minami gritted her teeth so tightly with the last sentence that would have made any normal person to lose control and kowtow frantically for forgiveness.

Suneo just happily fried his chicken cutlet in a electric deep fryer.

"You told Akira about our plans for the summer, to help the boys to get away from us." Kirishima Shouko, now Mrs. Sakamoto, she prepares to withdraw her katana as she spoke to him in the coldest, most threatening tone she could manage. "We had already questioned Miharu _(Minami had to rape her personally to get her tongue loose)_, Kubo _(Shouko threatened to upload his photo collection of long haired Akihisa on Twitter if he didn't cooperate)_, Aiko _(who gave Mizuki the info for free, as they're girls)_, Sugawa and the Inquisition _(all three girls gave these men a good wallop before they confess)_. And they confessed."

Shouko points her unsheathed katana at Suneo dangerously.

_**"You did it."**_

Suneo was already away from the kitchen and is walking towards Kanade with a tray of food.

"Time for dinner~!"

Kanade, like a scared kitten, uncurled herself and scurried over to the glass table, where Suneo is. To hide from their glares. Then with eyes filled with horror...

"KYYAAAAH!"

Kanade screamed, as she pointed backwards, to three angry teenagers attacking him from behind with swords.

"_**HOW DARE YOU RUIN OUR LOVEY-DOVEY SUMMER VACATION!"**_

Suneo, still calm throughout the whole thing, gave a smirk as he finished laying down the dishes. After whispering something to Kanade, he leaps.

"_-Good-Luck Mode." _sounds a mechanical voice.

As the girls were caught off guard by the sound, Suneo stunned Himeji first with a fast jab in her guts with his bionic right arm, which shocked her on impact with electricity, the electric current enough to knock her out. Then he ducked Shimada's horizontal slash, tripped her with a sweeping kick, and proceeded to give a hand-sword to the back of Shimada's neck, effectively knocking her out. Suneo instinctively dodged from Shouko's attack after pushing away the unconscious Shimada and jumped, Suneo does a heel-drop on Shouko's right shoulder, knocking her out as well.

Sweeping dust off his hands, Suneo grunts and huffs smoke out from his mouth.

"This is my house and I am having dinner with my girlfriends right now. You wanna fight? Wait until the school reopens, bitches."

Suneo irritatedly snapped his fingers to summon his pets, Shiina the ninja girl and Nakamura "Yurippe" Yuri. Using only his left hand to do sign language, they immediately understood and proceeded tied the girls up. Now to check up on Kanade, he thought.

"Huu... Huuu... Uwaaaah!"

Kanade bawled in fright as she huddled onto Suneo, he then pats her back gently and kisses her cheek to calm her down, repeatedly whispering "It's ok, it's over now. Sshh..." to her ears.

It's hard to have idiots like them for girlfriends, Suneo thought, as he is now only hoping that those other idiots are okay too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the same night at Indonesia, all four boys, together with Yeong Sil came home late, they're wasted and drunk.<p>

"My head is spinning..." Akihisa complains, his voice was dizzy and sounded really drunk.

"At least you can still see stuff." Yuuji retorted with hiccups in between, "I can't feel a single thing."

"I don't know about you guys..." said Hideyoshi, surprisingly topless. "But I feel cold."

"Seriously, you guys are horrible drinkers," muttered Yeong Sil angrily, as he had to carry both Hideyoshi and Akihisa, "I drank as much as you guys and I didn't get wasted like you guys did!".

"I got some... great shots..." Mussolini comments, he's helping Yuuji to his room.

"Who cares about your goddamn camera?" Yeong Sil yelled in a drunken outrage, thrusting his arms upwards and dropping the two boys, the two unconscious boys dragged Yeong Sil's bermudas down to the floor, exposing his trunks.

"Ahhhhh! My pants!" Yeong Sil exclaimed in shock, and tried to pull his pants up, but thanks to his poor coordination, he slipped and fell onto the walkway flat on his face. Yeong Sil is out cold too.

"Whoo boy."

Mussolini slapped his face in total awkwardness.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and Akihisa and the boys made it back to Japan two days later. Akira was there at the airport to fetch them.<p>

"How's the trip?"

"It, was, awesome." Akihisa coolly replied.

"It's like we totally forgot about our problems!" Yuuji adds.

"We got invited to a wedding! We went for dinner there, and bought lots of souvenirs!" Hideyoshi excitedly adds.

"The best part was that, the ones that got married that day were lesbians!" Mussolini said with a glint in his eyes. "I got tons of good pictures! Including girls playing under the Langkawi eagle and lesbian action!"

"And most importantly, the lesbians are friends of Mr. Yeong Sil!" Akihisa exclaims happily, "The food there may be spicy, but is really good!"

"Oh, Yeong Sil?" Akira asks, "How is he doing?"

"Apparently he broke his neck and nose when he fell down after sending us home after the wedding dinner." Mussolini sheepishly answered. "He is in the hospital since then."

"But we enjoyed ourselves anyway!" Hideyoshi continued, "The next day, Akihisa and Yuuji went snorkeling, I went to play blitzball with the local girls, and Kouta... well, he snapped pictures of us playing."

"And at the end of the second day, we had KFC, then we went back to sleep, then we packed up, gave the keys back to Yeong Sil and flew back here! End of Story."

"_Well...! Yuuji...! That sounded fun...!"_

"_I wish I was there with you guys...!"_

"_Tadaima! Aki...!"_

Akihisa and Yuuji thought for a moment, that wild animals were loose in the airport, so they immediately screamed and dashed out of the airport like no tomorrow and left their belongings behind...

* * *

><p><em><strong>According to the Yoshii and Sakamoto families, no one ever saw the boys coming home.<br>**_


End file.
